The present invention relates generally to the field of control valves for regulating fluids or gasses in a building. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adaptor for mounting an actuator to a valve.
Typically, a valve regulates the flow of a fluid or a gas by opening and closing a barrier within the valve that impedes the flow of the fluid or gas through the valve. The barrier may be controllably adjusted or activated by a valve actuator that is coupled to the valve.